


S.O.S (Supernatural x Teen Wolf)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N gets caught with Stiles at a club by her brothers, Sam and Dean.





	S.O.S (Supernatural x Teen Wolf)

After finishing our first year in college, all of my friends and myself were back at Beacon Hills. Being separated from my boyfriend for a whole year was hard but we managed to keep our relationship stronger than ever. Since Stiles and I haven’t hung out in a while, he thought it was a good idea to take me on a date. 

‘Bring her back home by 10.’ Dean leaned on the door frame while I gathered my belongings. 

‘10 o clock is a little too early, don’t you think?’ I rolled my eyes as I walked towards Stiles and my brothers. 

Sam chuckled, ‘She’s right, Dean. Y/N is a grown woman now. Just come back home safely, please.’ 

‘Whatever.’ Dean crossed his arms.

Stiles flashed a smile, ‘You guys don’t have to worry, she’s in good hands.’ 

‘You guys worry too much, I’ll only be gone for a few hours.’ I hugged both my brothers, Dean in one arm and Sam in another. 

‘Well, you just got back couple of days ago and you’re already running off with Stiles. What happened to my little sister that always wanted to hang with me?’ Dean hugged me tightly. 

‘You little sister found a boyfriend that she loves so much.’ I said as I pulled away from my brothers. 

Rolling his eyes, Sam complained. ‘Ugh, don’t remind me.’ 

I smiled before I turned away with Stiles, ‘Love you guys, later!’ 

Stiles held my hand and led me into his jeep that he’s kept since high school. After about 20 minutes of driving, Stiles pulled in at a club. I cocked my head, confused. ‘We’re going to a club?’ 

‘Yeah, I have a surprise for you.’ He grinned as we both got off his car. Stiles covered my eyes with his hands, leading me into the club. As I heard the door open, the music boomed louder than when were right outside. 

‘Wait, are you going to strip for me?’ I beamed.

‘You’d love that don’t you?’ Stiles joked. ‘But nope.’ 

I tried to think of other things he would surprise me with but he immediately took his hands away from my face. I opened my eyes and a scream automatically came out of my mouth. 

‘Y/N!’ Lydia jumped at me then hugged me tightly. ‘I missed you so much.’ 

Scott and Malia joined the hug, then Stiles made a sarcastic remark. ‘Alright guys, enough.’ 

‘You’re going to have all night to spend with her. Let me have 5 minutes with my best friend.’ Malia smirked. 

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

After countless shots and beers, we were still energized as if we just got here not long ago. At this point, we were really drunk to a point where we didn’t care if the songs were bad; We danced to every song that the DJ played. 

Stiles pulled me in closer to him and swayed with the rhythm as our bodies touched. He gave a cute, drunkenly smile and leaned in for a kiss. Our friend cheered and whistled as I kissed him back. 

Our kiss escalated, but we were too drunk to care. The sloppy and passionate kiss led to him to lowering his hand down to my butt. I smirked in between our kisses, grabbing onto his cheeks. 

Suddenly, I felt a hard grip on my arm as I was yanked away from Stiles. I looked over with an irritated look and immediately, rolled my eyes. ‘What the hell Dean?’ 

‘Don’t “what the hell” me, I’m “what the hell-ing” you.’ Dean screamed but the music was too loud, I barely heard him. 

I looked at my brother, then eyed Sam who was standing next to Dean. ‘I was clearly busy, why did you interrupt me?’ 

Dean flared his nose, ‘Both of you were practically trying to eat each other, for one. Two, you should not be kissing people like that.’ 

‘Weren’t you guys supposed to go on a date?’ Sam sassed as he placed his hands on his hips. 

‘This is a date, you fool.’ Maybe the alcohol was getting to me a little too much, I was highly irritated on my brothers yelling at me. 

Stiles held onto me, trying to calm me down. ‘Babe, it’s okay.’ 

‘It’s Y/N to you.’ Sam added. 

‘Why are you guys here anyways trying to ruin my night?’ 

‘We were closely watching this guy who was suspected a shape-shifter. He came into this club and now I’m watching my sister hoeing it up.’ Dean said. 

Unable to control my emotions, I laughed loudly. ‘Says the biggest hoe in the Winchester family.’

My boyfriend gently rubbed my back, ‘You guys can go back to your case, I’ll take Y/N home.’ 

‘The hell you’re not. We’ll take it from here.’ Sam pulled me but I quickly snatched my hand away. 

‘I’m not going home.’ I said as I bolted behind Scott, hiding from my brothers and Stiles. 

‘Y/N, stop playing around and let’s go.’ Dean walked over to me. As I giggled hysterically, I ran around Scott while Dean chased me. ‘How childish of you.’

Escaping him, I sprinted towards the exit. They instantly came outside as well and continued to chase me in the parking lot while I circled around the cars. 

Eventually, Sam grabbed me by my arms then he practically flung me onto his shoulders. I banged on his back, ‘I want to go with Stiles.’ 

‘No.’ I heard Sam reply as he started walking, possibly trying to shove me into the Impala. 

‘Can I at least say goodbye to my girlfriend?’ Stiles’ voice was distant and I wasn’t sure where he was. 

‘You have the whole summer to say goodbye to her.’ Dean retorted. 

Wanting to get down from my tall brother who was holding me high up from the ground, I tried swinging off of Sam. ‘Please let me go.’ 

He held onto my legs tighter, ‘So you can run off again? I don’t think so.’ 

‘No…’ I mumbled then threw up all over Sam’s back. After everything came out, I coughed as Sam finally put me down. 

Dean laughed loudly along with Malia, Scott, Lydia and Stiles as Sam whined about the barf on his shirt. 

‘That’s what you get, Sammy.’ I muttered.


End file.
